


Sometimes you need to say the words.

by malfoible



Series: December Days [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Sometimes you need to say the words.

Booth hated shopping, it was right up there with clowns and criminals. Something to be avoided. 

Crowds of people pushing and jostling.  
Strollers banging into your legs, people so glued to their phones that they walked right into you, those odd electric scooters that took up most of the sidewalk.  
Then the people who stopped dead for no good reason making you look bad for walking into them.  
It was probably a good thing that on his day off, he locked his gun away in the house.

Christmas shopping was the worst.   
He didn’t mind shopping for Parker.  
A visit to a toy store brought up wonderful feelings of nostalgia.  
Action Man, Major Matt Mason, Stretch Armstrong, nice memories, but he had finished shopping for Parker weeks ago.  
Now here it was Christmas Eve and he was out with the crowds looking for the perfect gift for the second most important person in his life.

He and Zach had been together for over six months, Booth supposed they were still in that honeymoon period people talked about.  
They spent lots of time together, sometimes alone and sometimes with Parker.  
They had loads of hot sex and never had any disagreements whatsoever.  
Booth worried sometimes that he was too aggressive, too forceful, too used to making decisions but Zach seemed happy with Booth being in charge and Booth would never abuse his power.

Zach still lived above Hodgins garage, Booth stayed with him there a couple of nights a week and another couple of nights Zach stayed at his apartment.   
They hadn’t talked about the next step, moving in together.  
Booth had been thinking about it for the past couple of weeks but afraid Zach would turn him down, he had stayed silent.  
What if Zach wasn’t ready and he felt pressured? 

Booth strode through the busy streets and followed a group of people, mostly men, into a large store.  
He figured he knew Zach well but still had no idea what to buy.  
Looking around he realised he had wandered into the perfume department.  
The assistants were standing behind their counters, smiles painted on their faces, but their eyes told a different story.  
Filled with loathing at the customers who waited till the very last minute to buy gifts.  
Booth could see as if in cartoon bubbles above their heads the words [you’ve had a full year to shop and you wait till now, why don’t you all fuck off so we can get home to our own families.] 

Passing through as quickly as he could he was tempted by something that smelled of coconut, he smiled to himself.  
He loved making love to Zach, holding Zach, kissing Zach but he also loved showering with Zach.   
Washing him with that coconut shower foam he used. Perhaps he could buy some of that.  
Finding the bottle he noticed that even an enormous bottle was only a few dollars, not much of a gift.  
He should have thought about what to buy before he left the house.  
He spoke quite sternly to himself, Seeley Booth you are a successful F.B.I agent. You love this man. You know exactly what to get.

 

Christmas morning.

Seeley woke early curled around Zach, they had made love long into the night, but Seeley had wanted to be up and about before Parker was dropped off by Rebecca.  
He opened a drawer and pulled out a small box.

“Merry Christmas Zach,” he kissed his lover awake.

“Mmmm Merry Christmas Seeley .” Zach opened his eyes.” A present? What is it?”

“Well open it and you’ll see.”

Zach opened the box, a puzzled look on his face when he saw the key. “A key?”

“It’s for here, my place, I thought you would like….” Seeley unsure of Zach’s reaction, shut up.   
He reached under the bed." I also got you this.” He handed over a large box.

Zach an odd expression on his face, was staring at the key, he shook himself and accepted the other parcel.  
“Thank you, I got you and Parker a joint gift. I was going to wait till he arrived. I hope you don’t mind.”

He walked off into the bathroom and Seeley looked after him a puzzled expression on his face. Was Zach upset? Angry?

There was not much time after that for conversation as Parker arrived, excited to open his presents and wish them a Merry Christmas.

Zach’ s gift to Seeley and Parker was an enormous old style train set with carriages filled with people, trucks filled with coal and various bridges and tunnels to build. Booth was blown away and worried at the cost.

“You must have spent a load of money Zach, you didn’t have to do that, but thank you, we’ll enjoy building it together, the three of us.”

“I have plenty of money you know, I don’t need much and I wanted to get something I thought you’d both like.”

Seeley reached out his arms and pulled him close.  
He rarely showed affection in front of Parker, but this was a special moment. He kissed Zach tenderly. “Thank you.”  
Zach smiled and sank to the floor to help Parker join track together. 

The day passed in a flurry of activity, assembling the train set took a lot of time and in between they had to cook and eat. 

Booth watched Zach closely, the key had not been mentioned again and Booth worried he had done the wrong thing.  
Zach seemed quieter than usual as if he was struggling with his thoughts.  
Parker was tucked up in bed before Booth had a chance to sit down with Zach.   
He was wondering what to say when Zach spoke up.

“This key, the key to your apartment, does it mean…something…I’m not good with…meanings….”

“It’s so you can let yourself in when I’m not there.”

“So I’m waiting for you so we can do sex?”

“No…No Zach… is that all you think I want? I love you, I want you to feel at home here. When you’re ready I’d like us to move in together.”

“You love me?”

“Yes of course, you knew that, right?”

“You’ve never said.”

“I haven’t, what never?”

Zach shook his head. “No.”

Booth gathered the younger man into his arms and kissed him. “I love you Zach Addy, I’d like us to live together, when you’re ready that is.” 

Zach surrendered to Booths’ kisses stroking the back of his head and wriggling down on the sofa so he could pull Seeley down on top on himself, after he few minutes he gasped, and pushed Seeley off.

“Wait, wait, so you gave me the key because you love me?”

“Well, yes, I suppose…”

Zach jumped up and began searching through the kitchen drawers. He returned triumphant.

“Here you are.” He handed over a key.

Booth laughed, took the key and kissed Zach tenderly on the lips. “Oh you don’t get off that easily, Zack Addy, you have to say the words.”

Zach took a deep breath opened his mouth once or twice then managed to say: “I love you Seeley Booth.”


End file.
